Between Us
by MissMandS
Summary: Dís believes it's not power that is evil. But the influence it has on the people that wield it. The way that it changes those who wield it, sucking all the love from their hearts and replacing it with greed. The way it spreads through their body, coating each and every surface until there is nothing left in them but the greed. Poly relationship.


Dís believes it's not power that is evil. But the influence it has on the people that wield it. The way that it changes those who wield it, sucking all the love from their hearts and replacing it with greed. The way it spreads through their body, coating each and every surface until there is nothing left in them but the greed. The way it allows rage to devour the love and warmth and when people once lifted hands to toast, they now lift them to beat. No, she does not blame power but its influence.

There are no more mountains, no more trees, rivers or plants. There is no more Erebor, no more Iron Hills. There is barely a world beneath her feet, all of it crumbling from the fire, ice, rocks, cracks and splits that cover the ground.

She's surrounded by fire, by trees that are split in half, that have been ripped out of the ground by their roots. There are blocks of ice, stained with blood that she knows where meant to protect someone and failed. And all around her are others, screaming and crying. These are dwarves she has spent her life around, grown up around and should know their names. But now they are just nameless, faceless blobs shaking each other screaming phrases in Khuzdul, begging Mahal.

There's a child clutching her, dark haired and wide eyed. It doesn't scream but keeps drawing in quick gasps of air as if unsure on how exactly it's supposed to breath. And for some reason she thinks this must be her child, it has to be. But she can't remember ever carrying it. She can't remember ever holding this child before. She can't remember this other child, the blonde haired one who keeps repeating the word 'amad' over and over.

There's a blonde haired dwarf being held in the arms of a dark haired one, his body shaking as he coughs violently, expelling mouthfuls of water. The dark haired one keeps repeating: he's breathing, he's breathing over and over. And a part of her says that she should know who they are, that she should be relived he is breathing, that she should be crying about this. But all she wants to do is get away from this noise.

Erebor is gone, destroyed. It is nothing more than a crumpled pile of rubble now. Buried beneath that rubble she knows is family, friends or she thinks they were family and friends. She cannot remember now. There is no more home. There is no more anything. Not for her, not for these dwarves whose names she is supposed to know and not for these children who cling to her. She wanders over rubble, past fire, over bodies, oblivious to the smoke, oblivious to the death.

There is the sound of air, rushing towards her and then an elf is staring at her, balancing themselves on an airball. They hold out a hand, looking expectantly at Dís. In her arms the baby is still working its mouth, the other child still repeating the word 'amad' over and over.

"Come on. You can't stay here." The elf says and extends their hand further, the airball disappearing as they step off. Here. Where is here? Does this place even have a name anymore? It's not Erebor; it's not even…She wonders if this is even Middle Earth anymore. If she's been wandering long enough that perhaps time has sped up and suddenly everything has changed and is new. Everything is new.

"Here." Her voice is a croak.

"Not here." She repeats and grabs hold of Dís' arm, careful as she takes the baby from her arms. For a moment Dís feels a flush of embarrassment, wondering how she could have been carrying around someone else's baby and for so long. The other child's grip tightens on her skirts and she wonders if she took him too or if this one is hers. She cannot remember carrying him, carrying any child. There is nothing for her to remember with the world gone.

The elf is pulling on her now, urging her to follow after her. And it's not here. They're not staying here.

* * *

By the way I am completely changing Tauriel's back story here because it's my story, I hate her back story and again, this is my version and my headcanon, therefore I am the queen of this verse.

See no one has done any refugee fic in the hobbit

No work for this pairing

Mighty need

Ta-dah

And sprinkle some Avatar the Last Airbender in there.


End file.
